fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Kiesler
Eva Kiesler '(エヴァキースラー, ''Ebua Kīsurā) was initially the Head Scientist of the Magic Council Research Department, before being replaced by the Armament Series creator, Hakase, following Eva's obvious betrayal of the council's Fiore Branch, using them as mere tools for her grand plan, helping starting up her Automaton Project, with the resources given to her, and with help from Diana Iktomi's subtle brainwashing assisting her to reach the position of Head Scientist. Following more shenanigans, one of which, for some reason, involves making Amon turn into a woman whenever exposed to Red Lacrima, Eva remained mostly incognito on her giant flying airship and super killer magic robots she kept creating, in addition to the creation of Laurel to further combat magical beings and Mages. However, she met an unfortunate end when coming face to face with the eponymous '''Fantasy Hell Witch (夢幻地獄魔女, Mugen Jigoku Majo), Sabbath Hecate (サバス ヘッカト, Sabasu Hekkato), whom sought to absorb Eva for her intellect in science and technology, which fortunately, ended with Eva surviving and taking over Hecate's body due to her superior willpower and mind, and unfortunately for Hecate, resulted in her "death". Eva effectively became one of the most powerful beings in the world in the span of a single day, or one hour and 23 minutes to be specific, in addition to a new body and new power, which she soon began to experiment with and oggle at herself in the mirror, rather casual about the entire ordeal. Appearance Eva is a young woman in her mid 20's, though is sometimes mistaken for being in her early 20's instead, due to her young apeparance. She has short brown hair, with her bangs split into two strands, and tied in a ponytail, and also has matching brown eyes with black pupils. Eva is seen wears a pair of goggles nearly at all times, being a replacement for glasses since they fall too easily in her opinion, thus switching to goggles. Her attire consists of a yellow shirt with a high collar and long sleeves, with brown pants and black shoes. However, Eva mostly wears a green cloak above her clothing when going outside. At some point, Eva encountered the Fantasy Hell Witch, Sabbath Hecate, who absorbed Eva's mind into herself, desiring the scientist's intellect in science and technology, seeing it as a valuable asset. However, Eva's will and persistence pulled through, continuing to exist in Hecate's mind, and forcing itself to remain existent. The result was Eva torturing Hecate mentally until her mind broke, giving Eva free reign to possess her body, gaining control over Hecate's body, and her powers as well. Hecate's appearance is as followed; as a Hell Witch, she is an amalgam of several species, using the taboo contract with other non-witch species to fuse them onto herself, as a result, she was originally a horrid abomination, but has managed to stabilize and regain her original human form with a few slight discrepancies still prevalent. In her new body, Eva possesses long pink hair, wild and almost messy, with bangs that typically cover her left eye with her hair, with a slender figure, large breasts and fairly pale skin. One of the first notable traits of her new body are the black sclera and gold iris combo, giving her a somewhat demonic look, also notable are her hands, which are pitch black to the elbows, seemingly in a thick layer of scales, giving her claws as well. In terms of attire, Eva wears a purple and red-themed fashion, most notably is a traditional pointy witch hat with a wide brim, purple in color, and with a slight "cut" on the hat's brim. She wears a a similarily coloured collar, attached to a magenta coloured cape that is torn at its edges, in addition to detached sleeves, with wide, wizard-like sleeves. Her actual attire is a pink dress-like attire, similar to an office secretary's in a way, one that exposes her back, if it weren't for her cape, but exposes a fair amount of cleavage. Finally, she wears black leggings, and what seems to be average high heels. Personality Eva is an eccentric individual, a glutton and genius who adores the creation of machinery and tools, messing with the world in every way possible, creating new and intricate inventions. She is an unpredictable woman, who Azazel himself employed on multiple occasions, seeking her assistance, and even repaying her favours. Having accepted Azazel's services and requests, her sense of morals would be considered malevolent, or just outright evil. However, Eva is more so indifferent towards the morals within her actions, since she prioritizes results over the implications, even if it means kidnapping a child to turn into a weapon to be used by the council, or risk the lives of a family, with little concern to them, only to herself and her creations. This arguably makes Eva worse than being outright evil, since she is simply uncaring. Equipment/Inventions Automaton (オートマトン, Ōtomaton lit. Acting of One's Own Will): The name given to a series of machines created by Eva, used as a means of combat and sometimes for other purposes, at best being robots or weapons, but can also be cyborgs. There are only 24 known to exist, each created using different methods with different abilities and forms, seperation each one from the other. Some are given Magic imbued into their power source, which are Lacrima, though some rely on their own installed weaponry or other abilities granted to them. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: *'Master Scientist & Inventor': *'Master Strategist & Tactican': Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Witchcraft Magic in General Magic (魔導 (マジック), Majikku lit. Magic Arts) ]] *'Elemental Magic' (分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック, Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): *'Omega Cronus' (オメガクロニャス, Omega Kuronyasu): Spells Trivia *Eva is named after Hedy Lamarr who was born Hedwig Eva Maria Kiesler, who was known as an actress and inventor, as well as one of the people reponsible for the creation of the Frequency-hopping spread spectrum. *The name "Sabbath Hecate" is a combo of "Sabbath", often an annual gathering of Witches for the Devil, and "Hecate", a greek Goddess, typically of witchcraft, and magic in general. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human